Bride of the Mafia Lord
by takujo
Summary: A group of transfer boys come to the school one day; and Mikoto along with his friends Tohru and Yujiro dance a debut to welcome them. However, one of the boys, the leader; is a famous Mafia Lord's son! He harasses Mikoto into taking expensive gifts, as the boy tries his best to stay a distant.
1. The Mafia Lord's Son

A/N : I had this vision for too long and I couldn't put it into words! Dx. Oh well, this is the best I could do. Hope you all like it, plz don't comment if you don't like yaoi =_=.

**WARNING: **Male pregnancy and bedtime =X

Summary : A group of transfer boys come to the school one day; and Mikoto along with his friends Tohru and Yujiro dance a debut to welcome them. However, one of the boys, the leader; is a famous Mafia Lord's son! He harasses Mikoto into taking expensive gifts, as the boy tries his best to stay a distant.

_Bride of the Mafia Lord_

_# 1. / The Mafia Lord's Son_

Life at the All Boyrs Bording school was becoming more and more familiar. In the morning, a normal school boy, by noon a lolita princess, and in the evening a tired/exhausted teenager ready to sleep the night away. Of course he wouldn't admit he loved the crossdressing, would he now? Tohru and Yujiro made it into the room right after the debut for the newly transferred students, as Mikoto sighs with exhaustion. "I'm soo exhausted." He mutters, "Hehe, you'll get used to it Miiikooottooo." Yujiro teases, "Stop it you fag!" Mikoto teased. The three boys laugh together solemnly, "I'm kind of upset that the school's headmaster is resigning though, the school wouldn't be right without him." Tohru says sadly, "Well lets hope the new headmaster is just as nice as he is." Yujiro smiles. But it wasn't, the transfer ceremony had come to an end as all the boys left the stadium, whispering among themselves. "Hey, did you hear?" one asks, "Heard what?" Another asked. "All the boys that transferred are from the Yanagi family." The entire hallway gasped as the three princesses made their appearance. "What's going on?" The golden haired princess asks, "The Yanagi family? You mean? Mafia?" Almost immediately the princesses throats were quenched. "Its true. I heard that the transfer students are mafia." A whisper came out while the boys continued their gossip. "What? Mafia?" Mikoto was completely shocked, but not as shocked as the new headmaster.

Meanwhile. . .

A hand slams onto the wooden desk, as a young, handsome, blond haired prince glares at his fellow principal. "Who's the pink-haired princess?". The principal's eyes squint as he replied: "We don't have girls here at the school, Mr. Yanagi." The boy grits his teeth: "Tche, bastard." He says as he waves his hand in the air. And almost too quickly, his subordinates draw out their bats and knives, pointing it at the principal's throat. "Oh you mean that princess." Yanagi sits down, prompt on the chair, placing his feet onto the desk while smirking. "That's right, that princess. Where is she?" He demanded. The principal pulls off his glasses, "That's not a girl! Don't you know boy? This is an all-boys school!" The young mafia lord hesitates: "Then who was on that stage?" The old man laughs, "That was one of our princesses: Mikoto Yutaka." Persistent as he looked Yanagi set off, prepared for any test to win the heart of the *fair maiden, Mikoto-Chan. First period was finally over all the boys rushed out of the classes, ready for some relaxation of snacks and drinks when they all noticed trouble approaching. "Princess Mikoto! There's someone who wants to see you!" A boy called out. The boy looked up from his lunch tray, and looks back at his friends. Tohru and Yujiro stare. "An admirer maybe?" Yujiro teased while Mikoto rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving the classroom. "Let's follow." Yujiro smirks. The blue haired princess sighs, "You're always giving Mikoto trouble aren't you?" Tohru says, trying his best to keep smiles up. "C'mon, I want to see who it is!" The long haired boy pulls at his friend's arm, as they came to the lower level's window, where they could see Mikoto meeting with his admirer from the top. "Whoa. Isn't that the mafia lord or something?" He asked. Tohru's eyes widened, "HA?" He stares down and there in front of Mikoto was Nikaidou Yanagi, young, handsome, blondie. "I'm sorry I can't accept your feelings." The mafia lord stares confused while his men(in the background) gasp in unison.

"One: Because I don't like guys, and Two: I have a girlfriend." Mikoto says. "So thank you, but I can't." The boy turns around and walks away. Nikaidou stared after the pink haired princesses in awe, eyes wide, and body motionless. "Whoa, dude why'd you call him off?" Yujiro asks. "Huh? Cuz I have a girlfriend!" Mikoto shouts. "I'm not going to cheat on her! And besides I'm not gay!" The boy squeals. The conversation ended when the bell rang allowing all students to return to their dorms to study then sleep. Mikoto lie in his bed and reminded himself the feeling he had when his fellow schoolmate confessed. Words saying: "_Will you hang out with me?_" echoed in his head forcing the teenager to shake away the thought. Then in his confusion his cellphone rang, surprising the boy until he fell off the bed. "He-hello?" He answered. "_Miko-Chan?_" Immediately Mikoto recognizes the voice and brings a smile to the boy's face. "Megumi-Chan! How are you doing?" He asks happily, lying back down onto the bed. "_We need to talk._" The teenage boy realizes the tense in his girlfriend's voice and straightens his attitude, "What's wrong?" He asks sitting back up. A pause ocurred and the boy's face changes abruptly from serious to sad. The silence ends and Mikoto is snapped back to reality. "But why? We can always meet on weekends right?" He asked frantically. "_No Mikoto. . . it won't work out. I already thought it over, I'm sorry._" Sad as he could ever feel, Mikoto licks his dry lips as he keeps his voice calm from letting his girlfriend hearing how hoarse it would sound now if he cried. "_I'm sorry for hiding it from you for so long, but I really think its best you find someone else. . . Miko? You there?_" The boy stares at a photo frame with he and his girlfriend, reminiscing the memories they had together. "Oh. . .um, yeah, I'm. . . uh. . . . . have fun in Hawaii. Bye." He hangs up his cellphone falling back onto the bed. Staring into space while salty tears trail down his eyes, forcing himself to man-up. "_Um. . . I'm breaking up with you. . . I don't think it'll work out. You're in bording school and I'm all alone." _Memories started to pour back in torturing the boy's poor soul, as he hides himself under his covers, crying himself to sleep in an endless nightmare.

To be Continued. . .


	2. Constant Gifts

A/N: LOL I forgot to mention in my first chapter! OcxMikoto! Hehe sorry (w)

_Bride of the Mafia Lord_

#2. / Constant Gifts

"She broke up with you?" Tohru stared shocked and surprised at his friend. (in the background Yujiro is like "YESS!") "She said that she wanted to get away from things, so Makoto is taking her to Hawaii." Mikoto held his knees, cheeks pouted, his eyes looking drained of energy. "Then why don't you try out that Nikaidou guy?" Yujiro says smirking an evil smirk. PAUSE OF SILENCE. . . . "HUH!" The pink princess jumped out of his skin staring at his two friends, hair frizzed up and freaked out. "You're not serious! I don't date guys!" He shouts. "C'mon, it's a try?" Tohru says, "Tohru not you too!" Yujiro and Tohru laugh with one another, when a knock came to the door. Yujiro stands up and right after answering the door, he comes back holding a nicely wrapped box. "What's that?" Tohru asked. "Its for Mikoto." The blondie giggles. Mikoto takes the box in his hand and reads the note laid on top, "To Mikoto from Nikaidou?" The boy slams the note down and stands up. "What are you going to do?" his friend asks, "Whatever it is, its not good, so I'm going to return it." Blush rushed up to the boy's face when a knock came again. Mikoto blinks at the door nervously holding onto the knob and opening it he sees his sempai. "Sempai?" He asks. "Someone wanted to give you this." Another box was in his hands, wrapped in green, white, and pink wrapping, with a beautiful golden bow on top. Yujiro immediately approached the door and pulled the boxes inside the room, "Thanks sempai!" He closes the door immediately and rips open the box! "Yujiro! What are you doing?" Mikoto pulls at the box while the wrappings fall to the ground like a sad story. The lid opens and to the three teenage boys what lied inside was a beautiful white lolita dress. Trimmed with blue lace, made from overseas that was used from material that was probably thousands of money. Tohru and Yujiro literally gasp and squeal in excitement while Mikoto stares at the merchandise in awe. "Oh my god!" Tohru laughs taking the dress in his hands. Yujiro suddenly sneers at Mikoto smiling with evil intent in his eyes (u). "Wear it on!" Pushing the poor, confused boy into the bathroom Torhu and Yujiro strip him in unison. "G-guys! Wait!" They force on the dress, wig, make up, and accessories and pull him out of his hiding place. "See you look awesome!" Mikoto stares into the closet mirror and sees himself wearing his admirer's gift. Of course he's seen himself wear a dress more than once, but somehow he felt strange when he wore on his extravagant dress. "I can't." He says under his breath. "What?" Tohru asked while shooting pictures with his camera. "O-oy! Who allowed pictures?" He shouts, pulling onto the dress. "I can't take the dress, I'm sending it back!" The presents were put back into their boxes and rewrapped. Mikoto pushes the gifts into a cart and brings it back out. And just when he leaves the dorm, outside, leaning on the wall, with a penny in his hand was Nikaidou. Said boy turns toward the pink haired princess with a stoic look on his face; instead of his usual serious, I'm-going-to-kill-you face. Mikoto inhales as he approaches the boy. Peeping out of their window, Yujiro and Tohru stare down after the two and are shocked to see that Nikaidou wouldn't take back the gifts. "I can't accept it." Mikoto says pushing the cart toward the taller teenager. "Why?" He asks almost too childishly. "I just can't! Now take them back!" The boy orders. When surprisingly Nikaidou shakes his head. "No." Mikoto stares in awe. "What? Take it now!" He shouts. "NO! You're gonna have to catch me first!" And almost too quickly, Nikaidou was gone with the wind and had already run off. "Wai- Nikaidou!" Mikoto shouts. The boy grumbles and walks back up to his room where Tohru and Yujiro wait. "So? You gonna keep them?" Tohru asks excited, clapping his hands with Yujiro. The pink haired boy's cheeks pout as steam comes out of his ears. Turning around the boy stares out to the evening air and shouts: "**MOTHERFUCKER!**"

_Next Day. . ._

The three boys stayed in Mikoto's room studying for tomorrow's lesson when they heard: *KNOCK KNOCK*. All three boys stared at the door then looked to one another. "I'll GET IT!" Tohru and Yujiro run towards the door while Mikoto tried in his might to keep them from answering. "No!" Mikoto grabs at Tohru's legs making the boy fall face-plant, but Yujiro got to the door scotch-free. The door opens and their sempai stands at the door, breathing heavily and tortured. "For Mikoto. Again." He says seriously upset. "Gomen Sempai." Yujiro smiles. More than 5 boxes stacked onto each other, wrapped in colors with a note on each gift. "Oh there's another gift downstairs that I can't bring up." The upperclassman says, "I'll help you bring it up." The blondie smiles. "Yeah, try." The boy scoffs. Yujiro glances at his sempai confused while they came down toward the bottom floor. A garage door lifts up to the ceiling and on the cement floor Yujiro stares shocked, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Mikoto and Tohru sit in the room staring at all the gifts stacked onto each other. "What am I going to do with these?" Mikoto hides his face in his hands chuckling nervously as Tohru stares baffled at all the gifts. Suddenly the door opens and Yujiro appears shouting: "Guys come down here!" The two teenagers stand up coming down the stairs, wondering what surprise Yujiro has in mind for them. "TADA!" Yujiro opens his arms in surprise and just like Yujiro before, both boys had their eyes wide and their jaws hanging loose from their skull(lol). A beautiful pink motorbike wrapped with a large red bow with a note placed neatly ontop. Mikoto takes the note off of the bike and reads: "For My Sweet: Mikoto" Tohru and Yujiro baffle around the master piece while Mikoto rams his head into the nearby wall. "How can you not like this guy?" Tohru shouts. "He sends you gifts, sweet notes, he doesn't even take back gifts!" The pink haired boy sighs, "I can't ride it!" Mikoto yells. "I can teach you?" Yujiro smiles. "C'mon lets go check out his other gifts!" Said blond chuckles. Both blue and blond princess leave the garage leaving Mikoto to follow behind them shocked. "Wait guys!" Yujiro and Tohru laugh with one another as they pull out one particular present. "Here open this one!" Tohru says. "No way!" Mikoto retorted. "Open it or we will." Yujiro says, putting on his DO-IT face. Scared of the consequences(aka Yujiro) Mikoto takes the gift in his hands and unwraps it. A velvet box with a white egg decorated with golden trims, larger than a football with a key laid nicely at the side. Mikoto takes the key in his hand it was perfect for a charm knecklace and embedded into the surface of the key were words saying: From Me, and on the egg: To You. Yujiro and Tohru stared appalled at the gift as Mikoto pushes the key into place. The egg opens as it twirls in a circular motion, a melody starts to play as an image apperas out of the egg. A beautiful golden image of a girl and boy dancing. "Hey isn't that you?" Tohru asks pointing. Mikoto stares at the image again more carefully and hides his face, "Oh my god. . ." He murmured. Yujiro and Tohru stare at the boy and snicker, "Hehe, didn't know what hit him." The other gifts were quickly opened by Mikoto himself and many were unexpected. The largest gift that wasn't even wrapped was most surprising. A pink closet made my Madam Rosette from France! Filled to the brim with dresses, shoes, jewelry and all sorts of accessories. "ZOMG!" All boys stared at this master piece and Suddenly everything turns serious as Yujiro and Tohru stare at their friend, "Why don't you try? He seems like a nice guy." Yujiro said. "NO." Mikoto answered, holding onto his knees and hiding his face. "Mikoto?" The boy stares at all the gifts solemnly. "Mikoto, be a man, wear on the dress, and accept his feelings." Yujiro said staring at the boy giving off an eerie feeling aura. Mikoto stares at his friends confused and scared.

To Be Continued. . .


	3. My Boyfriend's a Mafia

_Bride of the Mafia Lord_

#3. My Boyfriend's a Mafia

Nikaidou stood at the boy's dorm staring up to his fair maiden's window once in awhile, waiting. Back against the wall fooling around with the penny in his fingers, flipping it over and up when something disturbed his thoughts. Not far away was his princess; dressed in white lace, jacked from top to bottom, with all the gifts he had poured out his love and money into. White dress, charm knecklace, specially made shoes, and personally made jewelry from Swizterland. Mikoto blushes watching his feet while walking toward the boy, head down. "N-Nikaidou?" He asks blushing. The blond mafia stares at the princess more or less shocked. "I. . . I'll go out with you." The much taller student stares at Mikoto shocked, eyes wide and body frozen. But in a flash the boy is lifted up off his feet and is held in Nikaidou's arms. Shocked Mikoto holds onto his only support and squeals as his NOW lover laughs in joy carrying his love in the air, swinging him around in a circular motion. Tohru and Yujiro clap their hands together staring down at their friend. Mikoto's feet finally meet the ground again while blushing and staring up toward his lover. "So you happy now?" The boy blushes. Nikaidou chuckles, "You betcha." When he suddenly leans down and places a kiss nicely ontop of the boy's hair. Mikoto immediately turns away and blushes. "W-well got studies!" Mikoto quickly makes a run for the dorm's doors but Nikaidou's strong arms come out and grabs onto the boy's arms tightly, keeping him in a tight embrace. The boy stares up towards his schoolmate when he feels breathing close toward his ears saying"I love you." Mikoto closes his eyes as he feels his cheeks change temperature just too abruptly. "Ni-Nikaidou. . .?" His breathing left from his ears to his neck almost feeling as if he was teasing the poor princess out of his skin. "You're so cute." He whispers smiling at the teenage princess' reaction. "I-I gotta go." The boy pulls away and runs to the doors not looking back. Nikaidou watches as the princess leaves, when his followers come out from behind bushes or trees, congratulating their leader for his success. "So? What did you guys do?" Tohru and Yujiro crowd around the poor pink princess as he breathes in long breaths of air. "N-nothing, w-what did you expect?" He mutters, quickly undressing out of the dress pulling off the wig and jewlery. "We're hanging out." He suddenly said. "You guys happy now?" He asks bashfully, leaving the room. Yujiro snickers. "What?" Tohru asks innocently. "He likes it." The blondie turns toward the blue haired teenager still snickering and smirking. "How do you know?" Tohru asked. "Didn't you see? He was blushing like an over-ripe tomato." The two boy stare after the pink princess wondering. Mikoto slams the bedroomdoor behind him and slips to the floor, eyes wide and jaw hanging loose. "I can't believe it can't believe it. . ." The boy thought. His hands on his head as he ponders about what he just did. *RRRINNNGGGG* Surprised at the sudden noise the boy turns toward his cellphone on the bed and checks the number only to see an unknown number. He immediately knew who it was. Nervously the boy places the phone to his ear licking his dry lips, "H-hello?" On the other end"Hey babay." Mikoto shudders. Could this guy get anymore sexy? "W-What do you want idiot?" Said boy slips back onto the floor beside the bed as he hides his face out of embarrassment. "Dinner at 7 o'clock, I'll pick you up." Then *BEEEEEP* A moment of silence for the appalled Mikoto please

"HUH!" Mikoto stares down at the phone. "Don't I get a saying in this?" He shouts, throwing the phone onto the bed. The door opens and Tohru and Yujiro come in, still surprised at the princess' newly decorated room, with a pink closet, a dressing table, and music boxes. "What's wrong you with you princessy?" Yujiro teases sitting onto the bed beside Mikoto as Tohru sits at the dressing table's stool. "He. . . he's taking me to dinner. . . tonight." He mutters again hiding his bashful face. "What? Shouldn't you be happy?" Tohru asks. "The Hell I would be happy? Why should I be?" He shouts stomping away into the bathroom. The blue teenager sighs, "He's always like that geez." Yujiro chuckles"Nah, he's just shy. Check it out." The boy takes Tohru by the arm and carefully peek into the bath(gasp! Naughty! :3) Mikoto soaks himself into a bubbly tub, humming and smiling. "See? He's as happy as spring when winter melts." It was true, somehow Mikoto felt all tingly inside, a type of joy he thought he'd never acquire after his heart was crushed by his ex-girlfriend. Once his bath was finished Mikoto leaves the comfort of the tub and into his room, where his friends sat waiting. He stares at the floor nervously playing with his fingers saying"W-will you guys help me pick?" Yujiro and Tohru smirck. "If you need advice to impress a guy, looking for the two of us is the best thing to do." The two say and quickly pull the boy toward the closet. Changing in and out of every dress there was, Mikoto tried dresses of all colors, asking his friends which jewelry worked with which dress the best. Finally the princess made his decision a sweet white and pink dress, matching white shoes, and an adorable purse to match the outlook. "Wow! He'd fall for you in no time!" Tohru complimented while Mikoto blushes staring at himself in the mirror. "Y-you guys think he'll. . . like it?" He asked. "Like it? He'll Love it!" Yujiro says, smacking the boy on the back. "Now get out there, its already 7 o'clock!" The boy was rushed out of the dorms and once he reached the gates he saw a beautiful, deep blue colored car and Nikaidou leaning against the door wearing his own best clothes. A white tuxedo and furcoat, his hair was pulled back and as he glanced at Mikoto his hot white breath escaped his lips. The princess blushes again as they got closer and closer. "You look astounding." He says. "Um. . . thank you." Mikoto says, as he pushes his hair behind his ears. "Shall we?" Nikaidou pops open the car door while Mikoto makes himself comfortable. The conversation on the road toward the restaurant was quite average to Mikoto's surprise but it was the restaurant that shocked him the most. Japan's top sea food restaurant. "W-wow." Mikoto gasps. "Hope you like seafood." Nikaidou smiles. He escorts his dinner-date toward the entrance and almost immediately the manager of the restaurant spots the two of them. "Master Nikaidou welcome." The kind gentleman says. "This is Wataru Ishigaki, a friend of mine." Nikaidou says. Mikoto bows respectively saying"Nice to meet you sir," A friend? He thought. The guy looks much too old to be called a friend at that rank! "Nikaidou-Sama spoke much of you, Mikoto-Sama." The man says, placing a gentle kiss onto the boy's hand as if he were in the late 50's. "I'll escort you to your private corner." He says and led them through the hallway. A victorian style restaurant with customers wearing their finest fashion was the least that Mikoto was expecting. Must be either millionaires or celebrities, Mikoto thought. The private corner was small and lovely, an evening breeze came through the balcony as the personal violinist came to do his duty. "Would you like to place your order?" Mr. Ishigaki asks. "What would you like sweety?" Nikaidou asks while Mikoto scanned the menu. "Um. . . anything you're eating I guess." Ishigaki turns to Nikaidou as the boy stares at Mikoto rather surprised. "Two special dishes, with your best wine at the side." He says, "Of course sir," The menu was quickly placed as the two spent their entire evening talking and sharing their time together. "Your father must be very proud of you." Mikoto says making Nikaidou chuckle. "I bet he is. He wants me to inherit everything else since my brother is only 3." The pink haired boy stares shocked, "You have a brother?" He asks. "Yep, 3 years old, names Shunichi." Nikaidou pulls out a photo and hands it to Mikoto carefully. "He's cute." The boy smiles. "Looks just like you." The teenager blinks smiling bashfully, "Well I guess we look like our father then." An awkward silence occurs as Mikoto hands back the photo. "I got something for you." Nikaidou says and from his pocket he pulls out a beautiful, white, velvet box. "You didn't have to." Mikoto says, "But I wanted to." Nikaidou smiles as he opens the box revealing a beautiful charm necklace in the shape of a swan. The princess glances at the sight smiling for joy, "Nikaidou its beautiful." He says. "Its for you." Standing up Nikaidou brings the necklace around his lover's neck and chains it back together. "Thank you Nikaidou." Mikoto said when Nikaidou pulls out from his shirt collar. "So we'll always be linked together." A beautiful match. Put the two together and they link forming a heart. "I love it." Mikoto says, fondling the necklace. "I'm glad you do." Nikaidou says as he takes the boy's hand in his and squeezes onto it tightly. Time passes by quickly and soon the clock struck 9 o'clock. The two drove back to the school and walked towards the dorms, holding hands. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Nikaidou asks a tired but happy Mikoto. The boy nods, "Y-Yeah." turning away but is again caught by the arm and pulled around. This time their lips locked. Mikoto feels his heart leap to his throat as warm, strong arms surround his waist. Their bodies collide, warmth is exposed to the entire system as Mikoto feels himself being pushed gently toward the wall. The kissing felt like hours but their lips part in a matter of seconds. The boy breathes for air when Nikaidou dove for another. Their fingers fondled one another hearing the evening voices of the trees while embracing each other. Mikoto feels his lover's hands move from his neck, to his back, and from his back to his waist again and then lower. It was too hot and much too eccentric to even notice what was going on, but in a matter of minutes Mikoto breaks free of his addiction. "I gotta go." He says and speeds toward the dorms, looking back toward Nikaidou who is in a hot mess, waving good bye to his princess and licking his lips. Mikoto waves one last time and escapes into the dorms. He rushes to his room and notices his friends already sound asleep. Closing the door quielty behind him, Mikoto heaves air into his lungs still feeling the hotness on his lips and the sweet taste. Quickly changing into his pajamas the boy lies onto the bed, his fingers fondling his lips as he mezmerized the feeling, chuckling to himself. Nikaidou seemed like a totally different person at the dinner table from when he first confessed to him. A rugged fighter during a confession yet an independent, strong man at the table. He showed emotions, such as pain when Mikoto refused him, happiness when he was accepted and even greater happiness when they had their first date together. Mikoto rolls around his bed almost uncontrollably. Is this love? He asks himself. If it is, I'll never let go of it. The princess closes his eyes and dreams off into his fairytale world of everlasting happiness.

Meanwhile. . .

Nikaidou throws off his fur coat standing at the window staring out into the evening view. In his hand and at his ear he answers the phone, "Hey pops, yeah the date went well. He said he'd eat anything I did." The boy chuckles, "He's cute. . . I'll see if I can bring him over for summer visits. Okay, see you, bye pops." Nikaidou throws the phone onto the couch and pulls out of his neck the matching charm necklace and smiles to himself.

To Be Continued. . .


	4. My Boyfriend's Ideal Summer

A/N: sorry! I really suck at foreplay xP anyway it's the best I could do so plz be nice when it comes to the bedding =_=. Thank you and enjoy :)

_Bride of the Mafia Lord_

#4. / My Boyfriend's Ideal Summer

Summer Vacation had finally come and everyone was going back home to visit families and relatives, but for Mikoto vacation was going to be lonely. It had almost been 2 months since the two lovers got together and ever since then they were inseparable until today. Nikaidou's parents' had arranged his return in Italy and he would be gone for almost two months. But Mikoto had prepared himself. Pain or not, he was going to wait for him, and if he cheated, it'd be over. The pink princess shook his head vigorously hoping that cheating was not going to an option for saying that he'd be gone for two months. The limo approached the school gates as Mikoto kept his eyes on Nikaidou who spoke with his chauffer getting his luggage into the trunk. The mafia lord turns to his lover and smiles, "You'll miss me?" He asks playfully. Mikoto turns away upsetedly, "Yeah right." He pouts. Nikaidou embraces his lover tightly in his arms whispering into Mikoto's ears: "I love you." The princess felt the weight of the warmth surrounding him and clings tightly onto his boyfriend closing his eyes and daring the tears to drip out. "Idiot. . ." He mutters. Nikaidou glances at Mikoto when the chauffer calls out: "Sir, we'll be late for your flight." The blondie turns back to his boyfriend and smiles then suddenly lifts the princess off of the ground bridal style and brings him to the limo. Shocked and surprised Mikoto exclaims pushing at his boyfriend's chest shouting: "What are you doing Nikaidou? I can't come along!" Nikaidou smiles looking at Mikoto in the eyes, and with a dubious look he answers: "I'm kidnapping you." The pink haired teenager stares at the kidnapper with unbelievable anger and screams. "Let me go! Idiot!" The limo's engine starts as the doors close and disappear over the hill. Tohru and Yujiro stare from the windows and smirk. "Such darlings." Yujiro smiles. Tohru chuckles, "Kinda strange for a couple eh?" He asks. "Yes well, never mind that, where were we?" Yujiro turns toward the blue princess, serious trickery in his eyes. "Eh? W-we're continuing?" Tohru asked. "Well of course, unless you got something else to relieve me of my bordom." The blond princess approaches Tohru with such seductive eyes as the child exclaims with surprise. "Yu-Yujiro-kun! S-stop!" He laughs playfully as the two collide onto the bed in the dead of the night. . .

"Let me go, idiot!" Mikoto struggles lying on the seats while Nikaidou's weight bears over his body. "No." He smirks. The princess blushed a bright pink and turns away abruptly. Even if they had been together for two months, he still wasn't used to all of this romance. The blond haired princes bends down slowly as their noses brush against each other and their lips closed to one another. Mikoto feels a tongue petrude into his mouth as breathing became difficult. In and out, their tongues went, kissing became wet and slobbery as Mikoto felt Nikaidou's knee edge up between his legs. Immediately Mikoto pushes the boy away and wipes his mouth, "W-what are you doing?" He mutters. "Damn it." Mikoto thinks, "I know for sure he's staring at me right now." The boy squints his eyes closing them tightly much too embarrassed. "Scarryyy." Suddenly Nikaidou's hands come down and force the boy's legs open surprising Mikoto more than himself. "Ni-Nikaidou! What are you doing? Stop!" Mikoto turns his eyesight off of his lover's hands to his face and just then he noticed; Nikaidou was not smiling, he wasn't joking, he was serious. "I love you Mikoto." He whispers. Frightened and embarrassed Mikoto immediately turns his sight away and closes his eyes. "I love you." He repeated. Mikoto suddenly closes his mouth with his hands surprising Nikaidou, "I-I know that already. . . just don't scare me like that." He cries. The prince noticed then that Mikoto was so frightened he had no words to say as his tears came down from his eye lashes slowly. Nikaidou smiles. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He says, and lightly pushes the princess back onto the seats startling him. "Eh? You're still. . ?" Nikaidou pulls his tie down from his neck and smirks, "I'm going to make you feel really good soon." Mikoto feels the buttons on his shirt slowly come undone as he sensation of heat came up to his cheeks until he blushed a bright red color. Bashfully the princess turns away and lies on his side, eyes closed as he feels the tickling of skin on skin. "Nikaidou's fingers. . . are. . . inside me. . ." The boy thought while exclaiming with pleasure. "Sorry Mikoto, but I can't wait anymore." Mikoto's eyes widened lending his ears to his lover, but just when he turns he notices Nikaidou pulling off his jacket, and bending closely. "W-wait Nikaidou. . . " Legs lifted up and buttons undone, pleasure and ecsasy mixed together at their best pace, as Mikoto feels Nikaidou's intrusion into his cave. Back arched, fingers embedding into the limo seats, and eyes watering with tears. "Nikaidou. . . wait. . ." The rush started. Mikoto felt his insides being torn apart as Nikaidou hit at his sensetive spot at the first time. Hands immediately rush to his mouth keeping his cries inside and hiding away his princess side. "Don't be scared." Nikaidou says, gently pulling the boy's hands away, "Let me hear you cry." He said, his lips pressing gently against the boy's hands. Mikoto's voice came pouring out of his throat flying into the atmosphere while Nikaidou's were fixed on his lover's face. He was beautiful, cute, everything he could think of was all on him; Mikoto, his darling. Suddenly a phone rings. Mikoto stops in his pace, hoping that Nikaidou would ignore the call. When he sees Nikaidou pick up the phone and answer, "Hello?" The teenager stares at his boyfriend in disbelief however, Nikaidou glances back at him and smirks. "Yeah pops, we're heading to the airport right now." He says suddenly penetrating deeper into the boy's cave. Eyes wide and hands clapped on his mouth Mikoto feels the penetration and stares at his lover almost begging with his eyes saying: "Please stop!" But that only made Nikaidou go even more. "Pops says hi sweetie." Nikaidou smiles evilly putting the end of the phone close to Mikoto's mouth as the child meekly answers: "He-Hello. . ." The rush hadn't stopped as Mikoto hoped, instead it got harsher, faster and unbelievably painful. "Don't worry pops I'm doing him just fine. What? You want proof? Fine ok." Nikaidou turns the phone towards his lover and with all his might pushes deeper. Mikoto feels his voice go hoarse while his screams traveled through the air and into the phone. "See? Now I gotta go, see ya in Italy." Hung up and thrown behind the seats Nikaidou turns back towards his princess and smiles, "Did you come already?" He bullied. "Nikaidou you idiot!" Mikoto shouts hiding away his face, "That was soo embarrassing! How could you?" He screams. "Aw baby its ok, its not he actually saw you." Nikaidou teases licking up the nape of Mikoto's neck his fingers trailing his body. "Now then, you better get dressed into something else." Buttons were rebutoned while Nikaidou sits back up revealing a coat bag against the window and pulls the zipper. "I got another present for you." He says as Mikoto sits up from the seats feeling pain in his back, but when he turned toward the coat bag he sees a beautiful, sparkly red dress. Heart neck, slinky, body-hug, and a slit at the left hip down. "A dress?" Mikoto asks, "Yep, for the party, you go ahead and get ready." He says, "Oh and there's a shower to your right." Mikoto fixes his eyes to his right and notices a small door and there it was, the small portable shower! Nikaidou leaves to the front of the limo and pulls the curtains over, then turns around. "Don't take too long." He chuckles. Mikoto grits his teeth angrily, "Tche, idiot." He stares at the dress and at the shower and sighs, "Why did I have to get into this kinda mess?" Mikoto makes his way toward the shower and slowly washes himself. But what made him uncomfortable was the load of sperms leaving his cave. Mikoto hits his hands onto the shower wall and exclaims quietly in pain, "that jackass!" He hisses. Suddenly a voice calls out as a peeping Nikaidou opens the doors wide: "Honey you done?" Mikoto turns with a soap bottle in his hand. "Get out!" The bottle makes contact and sadly Nikaidou was back outside on the seats as the butler bandages the master's forehead. "Honestly, don't you know that people need privacy?" The old butler asks. Nikaidou chuckles, "I can't help it, he's so cute." The butler stares at the boy, rolling his eyes, "Just like your father." He sighs. "Huh? Did you say something?" The master asks. "No nothing at all." The butler says. "How oblivious can he get?" He thinks.

Hours pass and the limo comes to a hault. Nikaidou wore a beautiful white tuxedo with a particular white furcoat with matching shades. But when Mikoto came out of the limo, it was like an angel came down from heaven. "Wow, you look gorgeus." Nikaidou says smiling. Mikoto rubs the back of his neck, blushing, as Nikaidou throws the white furcoat over his shoulders. "C'mon, my parents' are waiting for us." Mikoto stares nervously at the jet plane that was going to take him to Italy and immediately freezes, "Wait! I can't go, I don't have my passport, and what about my parents?" He asked. Nikaidou giggles, "Not a problem." And out from his pocket came his passport and Mikoto's almost shocking the princess so badly he wanted to kick the guy in the ass. "You? Where'd you get that?" He shouts. "Well I got my ways." The trip toward Italy wasn't so long and it didn't take long for Mikoto to enjoy what was occuring. A different limo comes toward the italian airport while Nikaidou escorts the beautiful Mikoto inside. "So why am I here again?" Mikoto asks. "My parents said they wanted to meet you," He smirks, his arm over Mikoto's shoulder. "And you didn't want to ask for my opinion because?" He asks quite angrily, "Wanted to surprise you." Nikaidou laughs, kissing gently onto the boy's cheek. The limo comes to a stop in front of a large castle-like manor as the doors open and Mikoto steps out. It was like a large victorian castle for only royalty. A beautiful fountain, lights, and white walls. "Welcome to my house." Nikaidou smiles. Mikoto gulps clenching tightly onto his boyfriend's hands as they escorted him through the doors of the house and into the manor's hall.

To be Continued. . .


	5. Rivalry

A/N: I made Mikoto sing in this one lol since I hate making him a sore loser xP. So all of you who don't like it or don't like the artist plz don't post anything rude.

_Bride of the Mafia Lord_

#5. / Rivalry

Golden tiles, white walls, victorian taste, italian smell, vases for decoration from all over the world, portraits of relatives or so, comfortable furniture, and a dazzling chandelier on top. Mikoto stares at the bedazzling beauty in front of his eyes while taking off his coat. Nikaidou gazes at his lover and chuckles to himself almost too happy to see how astonishing his reaction was to his home. "You like it?" He asks nicely, taking the boy's coat. "I-I do. ." The boy says quietly, hoping that he hadn't sounded too cheesy. Suddenly a pair of wooden doors bursted open and children came running out. "Nii-san! Nii-san!" They chirped holding their hands together and running around their older brother. "Hey what's up kids?" The older boy says pulling up a child in his arms playing happily. "What took you so long?" A boy asks tugging onto his jacket's sleeve. "Sorry kiddo," He answers while the laughing and playing continued. Mikoto stares at the siblings play with one another and smiles to himself. "Goodness Nikaidou! Pay attention to our honored guest would you?" A woman shouts stepping out into the hallway. "Sorry ma." The boy says, planting a kiss onto the woman's cheek. "Don't push me over you little insolent, assist him immediately and introduce us correctly when your father comes!" The beautiful blond haired woman turns away from her eldest son and quickly turns to her younguns. "Now all of you behave." Mikoto heard her say. "That's my mom." Nikaidou whispers bringing his arm behind his lover and escorting him into a room. "She's beautiful." Mikoto whispers back when an awkward silence occurred. Nikaidou lowers his voice toward the nape of Mikoto's neck and with a hint of sexy in his voice he answers: "My mom's a guy." Mikoto immediately looks up at his boyfriend with a startled look on his face then glances back at the mother and stares confused. "H-how?" He asks. "Cross dress?" Nikaidou chuckles, "My dad met my mom in a bar. Mom was an assassin and dad was the successor to my grandfather's seat."

While talking to one another they enter into a lounge decorated nicely but empty, although Mikoto could've sworn he heard quite a lot of noises from inside the manor. Nikaidou's mother stood straight before the two lovers, with his three youngest sons before him, smiling at Mikoto personally. The boy bows nervously while blushing, still wondering how on earth can a man give birth to children? Let alone have children. The doors opened and footsteps were heard as all heads turned. A handsome man steps through the doors, wearing a black tuxedo, straight dark hair, and golden eyes. "Pops!" Nikaidou's arms extend walking toward the man. "Sonny!" While father and son reconcile from months of separation three intruders quickly run up and jump around their father and brother. "I want to introduce you to my boyfriend." He says and takes Mikoto by the hand pulling him gently towards himself. "This is Yutaka Mikoto, Mikoto these are my parents." The three respectively bow to one another, though Mikoto was not sure what to expect from a couple that were mafia. "Nikaidou spoke so much of you Ko-chan." Nikaidou's mother chuckles, holding onto *his husband's arm. "We're grateful for your presence." They said. They escorted Mikoto toward a large ballroom, where guests and waiters roamed. Drinking, dancing, and chatting with one another. "We're celebrating our son's graduation. So please, make yourself at home." Mikoto glances at the man that defied law and blushes, "Thank you sir-I mean miss." The man chuckles smiling and places his hands onto the child's shoulders, "Please call me Sano." Mikoto blinks as the man before his eyes smile with a bestartling sparkle, he was almost like a role model, no more like an example to little Mikoto. The perfect image to know Nikaidou more, to earn more tips about him, to learn to please him more. Nikaidou approaches the two taking Mikoto by the hand, almost startling him his blush left. "Come on, I'll introduce you to some of my cousins." He smiles. Walking down the stairs Mikoto notices many eyes glancing at them, some were eyes of pride some were eyes of envy. "Yo Nikaidou!" A voice cried out. Mikoto changes the course of his direction and sees two boys, one dark haired and the other light. The dark haired one had long hair, tied high in a tail, while the light haired had his long hair down to his shoulders. "Introduce us already!" The light haired boy exclaims, ruffling Nikaidou's hair playfully. "Stop it man!" Nikaidou laughs, "Mikoto these are my twin cousins, Kida and Taki." Kida the silver haired mafia prince smirks evilly, almost too similar to that of Yujiro's. "Hello Ko-Chan, we've heard so much of you." He teases, kissing the boy's hand victorian style. "He-Hello." Mikoto answers. "Oy dude, watch it." Nikaidou snaps. "Just teasing buddy, just teasing." Kida laughs, "This is my booger brother, say hi Taki!" Taki turns from his champagne glass and scowls, "Watch it bastard." Kida and Nikaidou immediately back off with a sense of tension in the air, "Yeah sure thing dude." There were many people in the room Mikoto was not sure of what to do next, but that all changed when Mikoto met her. "Oh you better meet our sister, she's a beauty." Kida smiles, "Kagume!" A girl among the crowd hears her name and turns to the sound. Long dark hair like that of ebony, lips red as a rose, and eyes that mimmicked the stars in the evening. Mikoto's eyes widened, she was a beauty. "Kagume-Chan, this is Mikoto, Nikaidou's girlfriend." Kagume's smile immediately disappeared and a scowl appeared. "Mikoto huh? What a funny name." She sneers. Mikoto squints is eyes not believing what he just heard. "Nikaidou! What took you so long?" She squeals pulling him by the arm and leading him elsewhere. "Come on! You promised me a dance when you came back from school!" And almost in a blink of an eye, Nikaidou was pulled away by the storm. "W-wait! Mikoto!" The boy extends his hands as he disappears behind the waves of dancers. Mikoto's hand quickly retracts. He suddenly felt all alone with a bunch of strangers around him. "Wanna dance?" Kida bullies when Taki suddenly jabs his elbow into his ribs. "Ouch man! You did that on purpose!" He shouts. "Leave the poor thing alone." Taki hisses. Mikoto glances at his shoes, "Um, I need a drink, excuse me." He says and quickly enough leaves the scene. Surprised, the twins glance over at the boy, "Was he crying?" Kida whispers, "Nah, just angry." Taki answers.

Mikoto takes a glass full of punch and swallows it all in a gulp, slamming it onto the balcony railing. "What was that bitch just now?" He asks himself, "I felt like my fists were burning with fire." Suddenly time froze, "Wait . . . am I jealous?" The sight of Nikaidou dancing with someone else. "Uh uh, not at all, they're cousins, its not like they could get together." Mikoto glances out to the view of Italy's evening lights in the distance and breathes in quietly, when a tug came to his dress. Turning Mikoto's eyes meet in contact with the youngest sibling in Nikaidou's family. "Oh you're. . ." The boy was only 3 years old, brown hair, wearing an adorable suit that exploited his taste. "Nee-san you look upset." He says caringly. Mikoto's surprised face turns into a smile, bending down toward the child, "I'm ok," He answers. "I hate Kagume too." He said suddenly, "You do?" Mikoto asks surprised. "She's a bully." The boy pouts. Mikoto chuckles, "So cute!" He thinks. His hand rubs the boy on the head, "So what is your name?" Mikoto asks, "Todou, but you can call me To-Chan!" The child smiles widely. Smiling his best Mikoto pats the boy's hair, "Ok To-Chan, thank you I feel better now." Todou smiles staring up at his sister-in-law then takes Mikoto by the hand, "Let's go dance!" He cheerfully says. Mikoto smiles; who could refuse such an innocent child? The two made it to the dance floor and begin to dance happily, when Nikaidou and Kagume spot them. "Excuse me." Nikaidou says, but Kagume grips on tightly onto the boy's arm. "Wait Nikaidou! What do you see in that boy? I can do better than him!" She insists. "Stop it Kagume, I've refused you once, I can do that again, now let me go." Nikaidou scowled as he jerked his arm away and left. Kagume stares after the boy and it only made her angry. "I'll show him what I am capable of." She swore to herself. Nikaidou interrupts the two dancers, and quickly steals Mikoto away making Todou all the more competent. "I wanna dance too!" The boy squeals, pulling onto his brother's legs. "Alright tike, alright." His brother laughs. The three of them danced while Kagume schemed her evil plot against the two of the lovers. On stage Sano turns on the mike and greets his guests, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and now our traditional karaoke, would anyone like to?" He asks. The crowd suddenly calmed down when Kagume raised her voice: "Why don't we ask Mikoto to sing?" All of the guests quickly made eye contact with the princess while Mikoto stared in surprise. "Right? He is an honored guest that Nikaidou brought home, so why not?" Kagume asks walking towards the frightened boy. "Or can you not sing? Mi-ko-to?" She sneers. Blood was raging through Mikoto's body this time, it wasn't fear, it was anger. Mikoto knew very well that he was a bad singer but somehow today he had all the courage he had to. The boy walked through the crowd passed Kagume, giving her the eye saying Watch Me. Onto the stage, Sano kindly hands him the microphone. "So what song will you sing for us?" Mikoto glances at the band and quietly whispers: "Bleeding Love." The music begins to start as Mikoto sways himself to the song staring at Nikaidou. The blond haired prince watches his princess on stage with pride; he knew Mikoto wasn't going to lose to some sore loser's words. Kagume stares in prediction, "He can't sing." She says to herself, "He just can't."

"_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain. Once or twice of enough but it was all in vain_." His voice was so superb all the guests were astonished. "What a wonderful voice." A woman whispers, "Much better than Kagume's at that." A man says. It was true, to Kagume's surprise, Mikoto was quite the singer. "_But something happened for the very first time with you, my heart melted to the ground found something true_." Nikaidou stares up at his boyfriend and beams like a cheshire cat, he knew that he was singing this song for him. "_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My heart's crippled by the pain that I keep on closing._" Everyone was soon dancing to the soothing song, as Mikoto sang his best on stage, defying Kagume's prediction. She stares up at Nikaidou who was utterly staring into space; Mikoto revolving around his world. "Why? What's the great about him?" She asks the boy, when Nikaidou noticed her upset face. His smiling face disappers, scowling seriously at the girl. "Kagume you're not anything as close to Mikoto's beauty, so stop. Its not worth it." Kagume stares at the boy in disbelief and stomps away angrily. The song ended and Mikoto stood on stage with confidence and pride in his eyes as he glances at Nikaidou. The crowd applauses as Mikoto hands the microphone back to Sano. "Thank you Ko-Chan, that was beautiful." He whispers. The boy smiles and makes his way back to his prince, jumping into his arms more than ever joyous. "You did great baby." He says, kissing the boy's cheeks. "I knew you could do it." He smiles. Mikoto leans his cheeks onto the boy's chest, "Thank you." He sighs. "You must be tired. C'mon, I'll bring you into your room." The evening had lasted with a few drinks, dinner and meeting with new people. The room was large and made personally for the boy as Nikaidou places him down onto the bed. "Good night sweetheart." He says, and kisses the boy on the forehead. "Good night." Mikoto smiles. The door closes with Nikaidou waving good bye as Mikoto prepares to go to bed.


	6. Scheming Beauty

A/N: ack been several month since I haven't written another chapter D: but lol here it is xP My fingers were aching so much cuz I literally wanted to beat the heck out of Kagume when I was typing her lines xD. Lol

_Bride of the Mafia Lord_

#6. / Scheming Beauty

"How dare he. . . How dare he steal Nikaidou away from me. . ." A brush slams down onto the mirror stand, Enraged brown eyes stare into the looking-glass, powdering blush onto her face, biting her lips. "What does he see in HIM?" She asks to herself. "There's nothing special about him." She scowls, slamming the blush hard onto the table. "True, the boy has nothing in common to you miss!" A maid tolerates, placing a tray of hot tea onto the tea table. "He doesn't even know how to cook, let alone play croquet. Well then again, young master can always teach him. But still he hasn't all the talent like you!" The maid shouts. "Shut up!" The mistress screams, "I Need to think." Sitting down and flaunting her nails out, the maid quickly gets to filing her mistress' nails. "I need to do something. Something that'll make him forget about even getting near Nikaidou. . . but how?" Kagume schemes in her mind, thoughts wheeling back and forth in her mind. "That's it!" The mistress immediately stands up startling her maid in fear, "M-Milady?" The maid asked. "A perfect scheme, Nikaidou's parents are going off on a conference in a matter of weeks, and he has to go along to do the papers of the family. Since Nikaidou will be inheriting the mafia manor, he has to do a few rituals. That leaves Nikaidou with Mikoto for almost weeks!" The girl smirks devilishly, "But. . . if a letter were to come, saying that the ritual has been postponed, and set a few weeks EARLIER. Nikaidou will barely even have weeks to spend with Mikoto. Leaving Mikoto here, with ME." Kagume laughs, "That's perfect, I'll make his life miserable! I'll make him suffer for stealing what was mine!"

Mikoto sits up from his sleep catching some sunlight into his eyelashes and rubbing his eyes. "Morning?" He says lazily. Staring out the window, the italian tree leaves beat at the wind as birds sing their morning melodies. Suddenly Mikoto felt a tension in his heart. Nikaidou. I have to go see him. Jumping out of bed Mikoto quickly washes himself, grabbing Nikaidou's favorite dress from the closet and wearing on the most extravagant gift he had given him and quickly closed the door behind him. But just when he had reached the end of the stairs, he notices the breakfast table, missing a matter of people. "Where's Nikaidou?" The boy asks a butler. "Yes, he wanted to leave you a notice, saying that he had to go somewhere and will be back in awhile." Mikoto's anxious smile disappears. "Oh." Sitting down at the table alone, Mikoto helps himself to the breakfast meal. "So what about his parents and brothers?" He asks. "Oh young masters had to go to school and the "Boss" is with young master." Mikoto eats his omelet solemnly wishing that he had gotten up earlier to see him off. A few minutes pass and the butler quickly cleaned the table, leaving Mikoto to a day full of nothingness when the double doors suddenly swung open. "Takano!" A voice calls out. Mikoto turns and sees Kagume although Kagume seemed to ignore the existence of the pink princess. "Where's Nikaidou?" She asks the butler. "Young master left to the Phoenix Gazebo miss." Kagume laughs loudly, "I see I guess I'm late, Oh Hi Mikoto, didn't see you there." She smirks. Mikoto's eyebrows knitt together, telling himself to ignore her threats. "I wonder why? Oh well, Nikaidou probably didn't want you to be present at the ritual out of rejection." Mikoto's ears perked up at the sentence and stands up. "What do you mean?" he asked. The girl scoffs, "Duh! He's embarrassed that a boy that cross-dresses is going to be present at his Coming-of-Major ceremony." She laughs. "HuH? Excuse me? Could you say that once more?" A threatened Mikoto shouts stomping up toward her. "Oh don't get your panties in a twist, its not my fault you're so ambigious. Besides, his grandparents will be there, you're just going to be a humiliation to him." Mikoto felt a knife strike his windpipe. Suddenly he had no words to say? "Nikaidou doesn't think that of me!" He shouts. "Really darling? Well then why on earth are you still here? Shouldn't he have taken you along?" A double knife hit the boy, one in his throat and another in his heart. "Nothing to say?" Kagume smiles, "Oh don't worry snookums, I'm sure Nikaidou will find a small part of his future-life to share with you. I mean, he's a busy man in the future, taking in all of this, and his father's inheritance. Of course he'll have time for you." She says, turning her back. "And when he comes home from work, he'll say I'm home and play with his kids. . . oh wait. . . you're a man." Kagume stabs. "And the maids are here so he won't need you to cook." Mikoto's mind suddenly went blank. Kids. . . children? Well his mom is a man? But. . . that doesn't mean I will? Then, that means. . . I will be useless to him? "Ok ta-ta, gotta go shopping now. Smooches!" Kagume slams the door behind her, leaving Mikoto blank and thoughtless. The house is empty, except for him and a butler. His brothers are at school and he's with his parents on a mafia errand. Of course being the son of a mafia lord, he has got to be very busy . . wait wait . . . If I stayed with Nikaidou, could I make him happy? Successors, children, or a son if crucial in the mafia world. . . without one, its the first mate that'll take the inheritance be it a good man or bad. And what of his grandparents? They weren't at the party last night, so I don't know what they're like. Mikoto falls into his seat, his thoughts almost falling out of his mind, feeling like everything was lost. What is Nikaidou doing right now? Is he being pushed by his grandparents? What if I really am no Good for him? . . . If Nikaidou had a 'woman' he could. . . have kids? But. . . whats the secret of his mother then? Mikoto sits out on the pavillon staring at the blossoming flowers wondering what life of a mafia lord was like. What Kagume spoke to Mikoto had struck him hard that it embedded deeply into his memory.

The afternoon came around the corner and the double doors opened. "Welcome back home master." Takano says taking his master's coat. "Did Ko-Chan have his lunch?" Sano asks, "yes of course." The butler answers. "Where is Ko-Chan?" The master asked. "In his room." Nikaidou's face frowned. "Son, you don't have to talk it over with him." His father says, patting the young man on the back. "I know." Nikaidou pushes his father's hand off of his shoulder softly, making his way up the stairs. "Nikaidou you don't have to, we can talk it over together as a family." Sano says, concerned brows knit together. "Nah Ma, you deserve some peace of mind don't you?" Nikaidou manages a chuckle. "Son, I'm sorry it turned out this way." His father said. Smiling, Nikaidou makes his way into the guest room, closing the door behind him carefully and quietly. "Mommy? Did grandma make us brownies today?" To-Chan asks curiously. Sano turns to his last son and smiles, "Yes, she made plenty, especially for To-Chan."

Nikaidou glances at the guest room, noticing the curtains flying, blossoms falling onto the carpet floor. Walking to the center of the room he notices the balcony door wide open, with someone lying on the long chair, sleeping on piles of soft pillows. Nikaidou walks toward the princess sleeping in fallen petals, placing his large hand onto his head, brushing his hair over his eyelids. "Mikoto, if you sleep here you'll catch a cold." He whispers. The pink princess twists and turns in his sleep, mumbling and muttering. "Nikaidou. . ." The mafia prince freezes hearing the sound of name being said from the pair of lips connecting to his ear canal. "I'm sorry. . ." Nikaidou mutters, placing his forehead close to the boy's brows, kissing his cheeks. "Nnnh. . . Nikaidou?" Opening his eyes Mikoto stares up ahead of him, and sees his prince, standing over him with a look on his face that said "What am I doing?". "Just keep sleeping, you're tired." Nikaidou suddenly pulls away, standing up and walking toward the room. Mikoto sits up staring after his lover, "W-wait Nikaidou, where were you this morning?" He asks, pulling onto his arm. "N-nowhere." He answers. The princess stares for a blink second, then it struck him. "Why do you talk like that?" His voice raised. _Wait, I have to calm down, or else we'll . . _. "I waited all morning for you to come home and this is how you treat me?" _Wait. . . that's not what I wanted to say_. "Hey! I had a tough day too!" Nikaidou boomed. _He shouted at me. . . why? No wait. . . I started this_. . . "Then why don't you tell me where you've been? Or were you having fun with your Italian cousins?" _No, don't shout_,_ don't argue. . . this. . . wasn't what I wanted to say. . _. "What?" Nikaidou's brows furrowed, "You heard me! You're just ashamed that you like someone like me!" _Don't Mikoto. This is what Kagume wants._ Nikaidou bites his lower lips, staring at Mikoto panting from all the shouting. "Forget this shit, I don't even know why I'm here arguing with you." He says, turning towards the door. _No, don't go. . . Nikaidou. . ._"Yeah go ahead! Leave! That's all you do best now anyway!" The doors slam shut, salty tears drip down to the carpet, hands clenching tightly onto the dress. Falling to the floor, Mikoto lets out soft wimpers and tears. "Stupid Nikaidou." The boy wimpers. "Stupid. . ." _What have I done? Does he really feel that way about me? Then. . . if he does. . . what am I doing here?_

Nikaidou shuts the door behind him, staring at the floor with his eyes squinted as if someone had stabbed him multiple times and shot him in the gut more than once. "Damn it!" He hisses to himself, slamming his fist onto the wall beside him. "If it weren't for them, everything would be perfect." He scowls to himself, rubbing his forehead. "Mikoto. . . what happened?" He asked himself and suddenly his eyes widened. As if his mind had been narrowly opened, "They wouldn't. . . would they?" He asked himself. His cell phone immediately rung, making him turn to the point of suspicion. "Hello? . . . . No gramps. . . . No, I'm. . . sending him home. . . . I'll think of it. . . bye gramps." Nikaidou hangs up the cell phone solemnly and sighs, hand covering his eyes, his mind wondering what to do next. . .

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	7. The Past and The Present

_Bride of the Mafia Lord_

#7. / The Past and The Present

(Early morning after the Party)

"What? But wasn't that supposed to be two weeks later?" Nikaidou asks sitting at the breakfast table with his parents. "You're grandfather suddenly changed the appointment." His father says, arms folded with concern written on his face. "We should bring Mikoto with us." Tori said while Nikaidou's eyes widen, "But pops!" He exclaims. "Tori, this will be too much for Mikoto!" Sano said. "We should let the two of them talk this out, then we'll see how Mikoto reacts." Tori sits quietly, thinking and wondering what else to do. "Nikaidou its your choice." His father replies. Nikaidou eyes the certain tableware, thoughts came in and out of his mind, pondering what the correct solution was. "I think Mikoto should stay." He says, although it hurt in his gut as much as hell would've if it even had a gut. "Very well then, we depart in 5 minutes." His father says, standing up and leaving the breakfast table, leaving Nikaidou and his mother in shattered thoughts. "Go talk to him." His mother orders then quickly standing up, runs after his husband.

Making his way to Mikoto's room, Nikaidou takes a deep breath and opening the doors notices his princess still lying on the queen-size bed, sleeping soundly. His eyes squinted, his steps slowly and small, fearful of what was to come after today. His hand extended nicely laid ontop of Mikoto's hair, his words hoarse from his potential tears. But being a man, Nikaidou ceased his tears from falling, his lips slowly touch Mikoto's forehead, his words so quiet he knew his lover wouldn't make out that he was present. "Mikoto, I'm leaving now." He whispers and slowly departed. This wasn't a 'good bye' it was a 'see you later' and yet still it pinned in his heart like a bullet. Wearing on his best clothes, Nikaidou departs in the black limo, with his family. "You didn't tell him?" His mother hissed. Nikaidou turns away from his mother, not wanting to face the situation. "Nikaidou if you don't tell him, there'll be a misunderstanding." His mother scowls. "Mom, if he did know, he wouldn't want to leave. And when that happens, he'll have to deal with the old man. I'm sure you don't want that." Surprised, Sano decides to stop talking. No one, especially Nikaidou, would want Mikoto to go through the same hell his mother had gone through. The limo comes to a soft halt and the three step out, as double doors open, welcoming them into a white manor. "Hatori, welcome home dear." An elderly woman exclaims, greeting her son, dressed in the most ravishing designs of Itay. "Hello mother." Tori says, arms opened to embrace his mother. "Its been along time son." Tori, Sano and Nikaidou turn and saw the beginning of all their problems. Ivan Wiverspoon, father of Hatori Wiverspoon and grandfather of Nikaidou S. Witherspoon. "Come inside, we'll chat over some hot tea." The old man smirks. The history of the Wiverspoons starts now. . .

_(Flashback)_

When Ivan was at the top of his prime years, he was feared by most mafias in the world, for his status, his scheming mind and his wife. Makio Honda, known for her expertiese in weaponary and mind-blowing games. Being the son of the greatest oriental mafia family in europe, Hatori was raised for the sole-purpose of taking on the bloodline, however that all changed. Sano, an assassin hired by a fellow mafia lord, jealous of the Wiverspoon wealth, came to have the heir assassinated. However the two fell in love. Both thought that paradise, love, and meaning had finally entered into their lives but the only hindrance in their path of a loving life, were Hatori's parents. "Hatori you know very well that if you do this, our name will be disgraced!" Makio tolerates. "I don't care." The young and handsome mafia says. "You know very well that if you do this, you'll be disowned?" His father shouts, throwing the tableware onto the floor with only a push of the table. But still Hatori remained silent with Sano holding onto his arm tightly. "Even if you disown me and make me a poor man, I won't give up on Sano. He's my life, my meaning for life." Makio turns away of the shame, glancing at her husband. "Darling?" She asks. "We need someone to take the seat." She said. Ivan scratches the back of his neck out of frusturation and grunts, "Very well then! We'll make a deal." He protests, "Sano, you must bear Hatori children. By the time the year ends and you don't, we'll marry Hatori off to someone else and you'll leave." Hatori's eyes widen as he turns to his lover, but even if those words stung at his heart, Sano sat perfectly still strong, brave, and confident. "And if you do have a child, your first son will be ours after he graduates from highschool. Deal?" Sano stopped his gaze and quietly turns to his lover. Hatori shakes his head. "I'd rather be a penniless man than give off our first child to you." Ivan smirks and scoffs. "Hatori, you know if you do that, you can't support Sano? Even if you got married to the one you love, how will you support him? You were raised as a mafia and he as an assassin. So what, you'll become fugitives?" Disappointed, cornered, and upset, Hatori turns to Sano frightened. "We'll do just fine." Sano whispers, "We'll take the deal. However, if our first son finds someone suitable for his right hand, will you allow him to marry that person?" The parents stare at one another, Ivan waiting for his wife's decision, as she nods slowly. "Fine then, if he finds someone suitable in our sight."

_(End of Flashback)_

Nikaidou stares at his grandparents as they sip their tea quietly, like they were a nice, warm, and loving family. "Its sad that the other boys couldn't come, I made batches of brownies for them." Grandmother Makio says, placing a box with fat, hot, tasty brownies laid nicely inside. "Thank you Makio-Sama." Sano replies, taking the box with gratitude but concern. "So Nikaidou, why didn't you bring that one person?" Makio asks turning to her grandson. "Mikoto didn't want to come." The boy answers, surprising his parents. "Aw pity, I would've loved to meet this girl." His grandmother says acting sympathetically. "Mikoto was a little tired after the party." Nikaidou lies. "I see, so when will we be able to meet this girl?" Makio asks, "Grams, Gramps. . . I have to tell you something." Nikaidou says, suddenly changing the subject. "Mikoto is a boy." Lightning struck into the eyes of his grandparents as they stared at their grandchild bewildered and juts maybe, mental. "Are you mad Nikaidou?" His grandfather shouts. "So you're falling into your father's footsteps?" Makio covers her mouth, "Darling are you sure you want to marry a boy? I mean, even if your father came up with the idea of having children, can he really make you happy?" She asked worriedly or frightened. "Yes, I believe he can." Nikaidou says. "This is absurd!" His grandfather says, "You would say the same thing, if great-gramps kept you from grandma!" Ivan froze, his eyes still gazing at his grandson who's eyes were his own. "Dammit Nikaidou." His grandfather tolerates, turning away, hesitating. "Alright. . . however, I want to see this boy. Once I see his flaws, your grandmother will train him. Train him to be the rightful maiden for a mafia lord." Nikaidou's eyes open widely, "Train?" He asks. "Of course, we cannot allow a normal, poor boy to take on the roll of the mafia lord's wife. You think just dress nicely and to drink tea is all a mafia lord's wife needs to do?" Nikaidou gulps, his teeth embedding into his lips, thinking of what would become of Mikoto afterwards. Would his innocence disappear? Would a horrible witch take place? Wait. . . what if he didn't even want to be trained? But Mikoto is not to be underestimated, he's strong and tough. He wouldn't allow a pair of old people to get in his way right? "Alright, deal." Nikaidou answers. "Nikaidou! What about Mikoto." Sano asked. "I'll think of it ma." The boy answers. "Wise choice boy." Ivan chuckles, "Very well then, tomorrow, for dinner."

(Present)

_You're just ashamed that you like someone like me! Yeah go ahead! That's all you do best now anyway! Leave! Stupid Nikaidou! _"Dammit!" Nikaidou slammed the door behind him, still hearing the yelling from Mikoto's lips in his mind replaying over and over. "What'd they do now?" He wonders when the cellphone rung. "It can't be." Nikaidou answers the phone and right on the other side, "Hello?"

"_Nikaidou, you spoke to Mikoto yet?_"

"No gramps. . ."

"_Oh why not?"_

"I'm sending him home."

"_Thinking of getting someone else I suppose?" Nikaidou heard a small chuckle._

"I'll think of it. . . Bye gramps."

The phone lets out a small beep, while Nikaidou falls onto a sofa, hands on his brows. Reminding himself the painful words, though he wished he hadn't heard any of it. They foiled his lover's mind, brain-washing him to doubt him. If Mikoto was like that, could he really handle his grandparents? If he couldn't, it would hurt himself even more. To see his lover try then give up on him. This was what Nikaidou feared most of Mikoto. Being forgotten by someone he loved most. To be given up on. Why are you sending him home? Nikaidou thought to himself. Of course, he can't deal with my grandparents. But wouldn't it hurt Mikoto to send him home heartbroken?

"Dammit!" A vase falls to the floork, the water splattering onto the carpet and the flowers flying in the air. "Dammit all!" He shouts. If only. . . he thought. If only I were stronger to go against these old hags . . . If only I could express my feelings to him . . . if I weren't a coward. . . If he only knew. . . if. . . he hadn't known? Or. . . if he. . . if. . . if what? What if. . . things will go wrong if he does send him home? What if. . . he'll regret this in the future? But. . . would I forgive myself. . . if Mikoto did stay? Could I live on. . . with Mikoto living in fear? But. . . if he's gone. . . If he moves forward. . . If I see Mikoto with someone. . . wouldn't it stir up my soul? If my soul sirs up because of that. . . would it be worth it. . . worth it. . . so he wouldn't feel pain for the rest of his life. . . with me? What if. . . What if. . . .


	8. It's not too Late!

A/N: *To those who don't know what an Okama is, keep reading this: Okama are men/women who entertain customers at bars. Lol xP. I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy and saggy x3

_Bride of the Mafia Lord_

#8. / It's not too Late!

Mikoto's eyelids slowly opens and the first thing he sees is a dark ceiling, windows closed with a silent atmosphere. Gazing from the door to the windows, he slowly makes his way to the door, opening it nervously. Mikoto enters into the hallway and quickly spots a maid. "Oh Mikoto-Sama! You're awake." She exclaims clapping her hands together. "Wonderful! Sano-Sama wanted you to come to dinner." Mikoto's eyes widen, "He told me to tell you once you woke up." The maid smiles. The pink haired princess stared from the stairs to the bottom floor, wondering. "Where's Nikaidou?" He suddenly asked, "Oh young master had to go to a meeting." Mikoto's eyes squinted. _Again, he left without saying anything to me._ It seemed like things were falling into place. Nikaidou was so happy he found someone as pretty as Mikoto, yet ashamed and embarrassed that he was a boy, someone he no longer wanted to associate with. "Mikoto-Sama?" The maid asked concerned, "Supper is downstairs in the dining room?" She says. The boy left his gaze and turned to the maid, forcing himself a genuine smile. "Thank you." He said meekly. Walking toward the dining room, Mikoto caught a voice laughing in the distance. It sounded quite familiar, it sullied Mikoto's thoughts. Stepping closer to the sound, Mikoto notices Kagume sitting at the table with two other girls.

"It's a pity he even thinks Nikaidou would stay with him forever. Only an idiot would think that a mafia would marry an ordinary, high school student." She mocks. "Really? I thought Nikaidou really was in love with him." A girl with twin tails said, "Well of course, but would you stay with someone that humiliates you everyday?" The girl laughs, "I know I wouldn't, to me, I think Nikaidou is doing the right thing." Mikoto slams the doors opened and stares at the girls with a sense of rage in his eyes. "Oh look who it is, morning; boy-licker." Kagume smirks. "Shut up bitch." Mikoto thought. "What are you doing here?" He asks walking toward the table. "Duh." The girl scoffs, "We live here too idiot." Mikoto blinks. "What?" he thought. "Being cousins of the family here, of course we live together." The other two girls chuckle and giggle to each other as they made a show out of the poor princess. "However, I don't blame you for not knowing." Kagume smirks, "Nikaidou wouldn't want you to know of this, being a person who is soo possessive, its utterly scary." The two girls laugh, amusing Kagume with her speech. Mikoto's fists clench, his teeth biting onto his lip, his eyebrows knitted together showing the emotion of pain and anger. "Sorry pinky." The witch spewed her last insults and that was Mikoto's last nerve. The boy pounces, launching onto the girl. Screams with porcelain falling in the background, quickly caught the maids attention.

"Is supper ready?" Nikaidou asks Takano. "Yes sir, the maids have prepared it on the table already." The doors suddenly swung open as two maids quickly ran down the steps. "Takano-san trouble! Mikoto-Sama is fighting with. . . –" Nikaidou's eyes widened. Takano quickly trying to hush the maids, now that the master was present, there'll be no peace now. "Young master please wait!" Takano rushes. The sound of stomping feet onto the carpet rung through the house, hands forcing the dining room doors opened. Sprawled on the floor were the two cats, fighting and gnawling at each other. Kagume quickly notices the young master returning from duty and ceases the opportunity. "I'm going to tell Nikaidou's grandpa how horrible you are!" She shouts. Nikaidou's eyes widened, forcing himself to take the initiative. Kagume screamed in pain as the boy jerked and pulled at her hair, when Nikaidou suddenly pulled Mikoto away. "Mikoto!" And without reading the signs, Nikaidou's hand right hand came down harshly onto Mikoto's left cheek. Falling to the carpet floor, cheek rosy colored and stinging with pain, Mikoto's hand reaches up to his cheek while salty tears stream down his eyeducts. "Are you insane?" He asked, helping the so-called victim to her feet. "Nikaidou he's so horrible! Its going to be dangerous to let grandpa see him now." Kagume smirked, turning away from her innocence. Nikaidou stares for awhile, at the sad, terrified, or more likely, mortified princess curled on the floor. "Takano, pack Mikoto's stuff." The boy's eyes widen his mind recalling all the incidents that happened in a matter of two days. "Now you're telling me to go home?" Mikoto asked, hoping that his bangs would cover up most of his tears. "Its for the best." Nikaidou says. "Maybe it was best we never met." Mikoto's sad sorrowful eyes quickly turned to a hateful expression, letting out his tears and his voice shouting: "Nikaidou I hate you!" Mikoto had left the room, leaving it in disaray and silence. "Master Nikaidou is that alright?" Takano asks. "You heard me, pack his things. He's going home." Kagume snickers hearing the words of her dreams, clinging onto the boy's arm. "I'm so Happy Nikaidou, you picked me instead of him." After Kagume's hateful words Nikaidou's last nerve reached its point. "Don't fuck with me!" Slapping the girl's hands away Nikaidou snaps, "I'd rather marry an *okama than you." Kagume's jaws fall loose while her gaze followed the young master as he left the room and slammed the doors shut. "Tche, dang." Kagume thinks, "Clementine, fetch me the phone." She orders. Her right-hand maid nods and leaves the room heading for the grand phone in the hallway. But just when she took hold of the phone she heard small wimpers and maybe crying. She peered through the door that emitted these sounds and saw the young Mikoto. Sitting on the bed, tissues and tears, pulling off his wig and tugging at the hem of his dress. Clementine took her time gazing at the boy in shattered dreams, "Stupid Nikaidou." The boy wimpers, "Stupid. . . stupid. . ." The maid clenches onto the phone to her chest her eyes never leaving the door. "Clementine!" Startled at her name, the maid hurriedly left the front of the door and ran for the dining room. Mikoto fell to the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks, it made his nose run and his voice hoarse. Reminding himself of all the happy moments he had and all the sad ones.

(At the airport)

Wearing his student uniform, Mikoto embraced his arms, gazing at the runway. Jets and airplanes lined up preparing for departure or return. "Mikoto-Sama you're prepared for departure." The chauffer says. The boy nods, "Alright." It was official he thought, Its over and I knew I shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place. The private jet came into line as the stairs were pulled down. Luggages were brought on board awaiting for their single passenger to come aboard. "Its time sir." The pilot says. Mikoto gazes back at the air port and sighs. Stepping onto the stairs Mikoto makes his way up the the steps, but just then something remarkable happened. "Wait! Mikoto-Sama!" Turning to the sound, Mikoto sees a maid. Wearing only a scarf and a pair of ear muffs and knitted mittens. "Clementine?" Mikoto thought. "What are you doing here?" He asks as the girl huffed and puffed for air. "I want to confess." She shouts. "It isn't Nikaidou's fault, please you have to hear me out!" Mikoto's angry expression disappeared as a curious, concerned face appeared.

The two sat in a heated and warm café talking over a cup of hot chocolate. "Nikaidou's grandparents made a deal with his parents saying that if Hatori-Sama wanted to marry Sano-Sama, than their first son would have to marry someone that Ivan-Dono liked." Clementine says, "But the other day when you left home alone, Nikaidou-Sama went to see his grandparents and told them about you. His grandfather was furious, he even said that if Nikaidou wanted to marry you, you'd have to go through training." Mikoto took short glances at his cup then at the maid and back again, "So you're saying that he said all those hateful things yesterday because. . ." Clementine bursts into tears at the sound of her voice and cries, "I'm so sorry Mikoto-Sama, I thought you quite deserved it after you had stolen Nikaidou-Sama from Kagume-Chan. But after seeing the aftermath of Kagume's plan, I couldn't help but feel guilty." The boy's hearing suddenly became sharp and tense when he heard the name Kagume, "Wait Kagume? What does she have to do with this?" Clementine's tears halted for a moment, quietly remembering her mistress' scheming plan. "It was Kagume-Chan's plan to set you up. She knew that if she played with your mind, you would launch an attack at Nikaidou. Making him rethink about bringing you to his grandparents, you see Nikaidou-Sama isn't the kind to express his feelings well." Mikoto held tightly onto his hot mug remembering carefully what Nikaidou had said to him for the past few days. "You see its all Kagume-Chan's fault, its not Nikaidou-Sama's, you're just misunderstanding him!" Clementine shouts, "If you don't, he'll be married off to someone else!" Pink eyes widened up immediately, the feeling of hurting him and strifing saying "I'm the right one" pinned at Mikoto's heart. To truly imagine how Nikaidou was or what he was thinking when he said those hurtful things was unbearable to the princess. "But its not too late! You can still catch him before he goes to his grandparents and calls of your relationship!" Clementine says, clamping her hands tightly onto the pinky's hands. "You can still make it and I'll help you!" She says. "Clementine. . ." Mikoto smiles, "Thank you!" The short brown haired maid immediately tugs at the boy's hand and hauls him out of the café, "C'mon! We only have 15 minutes to get back the mansion and five more minutes to catch Nikaidou-Sama from getting in the limo to his grandparents!" Mikoto's ears perk, "20 MINUTES?" He exclaims, "We'll never make it back in time!" Clementine laughs, "Not unless you got my baby!" She laughs. Pulling off some sheets, Clementine revealed her old trusty scooter. "A scooter?" The boy blinks, "Best one in the world, hop on!" She shouts. The two hop on, wearing on their helmets and quickly made it onto the road.

(Meanwhile)

"You really sent him home?" Hatori asked his son, glancing at his son who sat at the desk, hand to his forehead with worry smothered all over. "Its best." The young man muttered, "I wouldn't want him to go through all this just for me. I'd rather see him with someone else than have him live a hellish life." Hatori sighs. "You really are an odd child," The man chuckles nervously, "Well. . ." Nikaidou sat back on his seat and smiled fakely, "I'm my father's son." Hatori frowns, "I'm sorry son, this shouldn't have happened to you. . ." Nikaidou laughs, "Dad, things happen, happily ever afters just weren't for me. . ." The double doors opened as Takano approached the two bowing first then saying: "Your ride to the Wiverspoon manor sir," Tori sighs again and walks toward the doors, "You ready?" He asked his son. "I'll be out in a minute." Nikaidou says. Tori leaves the room with Takano behind him and sighs the third time, when Sano approached. "Darling, is it really ok to leave things like this? Nikaidou's heart would be broken." He whispers, "There's nothing we can do Sano, he has already made his mind, and by now, Mikoto would be on the jet back to Japan." The two sigh sadly, "If only things didn't turn out to be like this." Sano said, clinging to his husband's vest. "Things will get better sweetheart. Soon, I hope." Tori embraced his wife while they worried of what was to come and what was to become of their son's future. After the doors closed, Nikaidou flipped his phone open and turned to the picutres genre. Quickly flipping through the photos Nikaidou smirks, "Bastard you're such a coward. . ." He says to himself. Then standing up, the boy wears on his father's mafia white coat, symbolizing his maturity and walks out the doors.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	9. Grand Romance?

_Bride of the Mafia Lord_

#9. / Grand Romance?

"We're here!" Clementine shouts, bringing the scooter to an immediate halt. "Thanks!" Mikoto says, quickly making his way toward the entry of the manor. At the farthest distance his eye could reach, he saw the limo and Nikaidou preparing to depart. Mikoto raised his voice, "Nikaidou!" The mafia prince stopped and stared at his surroundings, "Young master?" The chauffer asked, "Did you hear that?" he asked. "No sir," Mikoto rushed quickly toward the limo praying in his heart that the limo wouldn't start. "What's wrong dearie?" Sano asked, holding onto his feisty sons, "I thought I heard Mikoto." Nikaidou scanned the area as his parents gazed in disappointment. "He misses him." Sano said. "Sir, we're going to be late." The chauffer said patting the young master on the shoulder as Nikaidou sighs, "You're right." Getting into the limo, Nikaidou gets comfortable with his parents sitting in front of him confused and worried. Maybe it was just my imagination he thought. And just when the limo's engine had started and had left the security of the manor's drive way, the limo was forced to a stop. "What happened?" Hatori asked as the chauffer took a better look at their hindrance. "Sir its. . ." Nikaidou turned from the window to the front window and there he saw Mikoto. His arms wide opened stopping the limo from moving and shouting: "Nikaidou get your ass out here!" To-Chan and his two older brothers; Ran and Yoru exclaimed: "Its Miko-Nee-Chan!" Nikaidou's eyes stayed the large surprised ones as he opened the door. "Mikoto what are you doing here?" He asked. Mikoto walked forward and with all his might brought his right hand down had onto Nikaidou's left cheek. "You really are pathetically stupid!" He shouts. Nikaidou held onto his left cheek, sitting on concrete with surprise on his face. "M-Mikoto?. . ." He stared. "I love you . . . you jerk!" Mikoto cried. In his heart, Mikoto knew that it still hurt from hearing those words Nikaidou spoke to him, so much that it burned his eyes when he looked at him, but there was something that still blossomed in his heart for Nikaidou.

"If. . . going to your grandparents hurts you that much. . . why didn't you let me go help you?" The boy shouts, "If its moral support you need, why didn't you let me be the one?" Mikoto rubs the tears from his eyes as Nikaidou stood up. "If you truly loved me why did you say those things?" The boy cried. "Mikoto. . . ?" The surprised man gazed at his lover his cold fingers wiping the hot tears from his cheeks, "I love you. . ." The boy pouts, "Don't let me go. . ." Nikaidou's eyes went from the boy's hands to his neck to his face and his hair. His fingers were red from the cold, his nose was running, and his hair was bristling. "Go home Mikoto." Cold words like ice stung Mikoto as he stared up at the mafia lord, noticing that his face was no longer astonished or amazed but angry and deprived of joy. "If you know that much then go home already." He said sadly. "Why!" Mikoto shouted, "I don't want you to get hurt. . ." Nikaidou managed, knowing that these words weren't worth the loss. "And what about you? You don't think I worry for you?" Golden eyes widened, cold fingers suddenly turning warm as a pink haired boy staggers toward himself. Hands reaching up to his face, eyes gazing into bewildered pupils. "You're not alone." Nikaidou's neck slowly bent lower toward the nape of Mikoto's neck, warmth embracing the frozen body. "I'm here for you." Whispers of white breath, weak arms wrapped strongly around lover's neck, keeping him tight in bars of love. "Let me in, let me stay, let me be support for you." Mikoto felt warm tears fall onto his skin, his lips curved into a smile, his hand ontop of Nikaidou's hair. "But I don't want you to get hurt. . ." Said blond wimpers, "Idiot. . . who's gonna get hurt? The only one who's gonna get hurt here. . . is you." Mikoto smiles, his fingers fondling with the mafia lord's hair, his lips going from his ears to cheeks. And for awhile Mikoto finally felt himself smile.

"Are you really ok with this?" Nikaidou asked the two now sitting in the limo seats. "If I wasn't would I be in here?" Mikoto scowls, "Remember this, its because of you I got frostbites on my fingers, so take responsibilties." The boy pouts. Nikaidou chuckles, "You're yourself again." Said princess' face turns all red from the embarrassment, "Wh-what are you talking about?" He shouts, turning away. And unexpectedly a kiss was planted to the boy's right cheek, "I like that." The man snickers, laying his cheek onto the boy's shoulder. "Idiot." Mikoto sneers, bonking the man on the head, laughing a little. The two embraced each other, smiling and laughing, not noticing that peeping toms were eyeing. "Momma, when can I do that." 8 year old Ran asked his index finger not moving from the couple. "When you get older." Sano rolls his eyes smiling, carrying the child to the farthest part of the seats. "Let your brother have some privacy would you?" The man asked, kissing the child on the head then sending him his way. Running toward their father, Ran, Yoru and Toudo sat down beside him. "You think he'll do ok?" The father asked concerned while his wife sat proud and comfortable, "If he's what Nikaidou claims, he'll do just fine."

It didn't take long until the duo and the rest of the family came to the Wiverspoon Manor. Lord Wiverspoon sat in the lounge, smoke pipe in his mouth, eyes with a stern-cross look in them, his finger tapping on the armchair. Nikaidou sat bravely before this death war with Mikoto sitting beside him, just like before, just how Ivan remembered it. "You dare?" The old man asked inhaling and exhaling. "He's the love of my life." Nikaidou says, "Without him life would be meaningless." The predecessor slammed his hand onto the armchair and stood up. "There is no such thing as love between two men!" The crashing of porcelain sounded on the floor while Nikaidou stood up facing his grandfather, his eyes filled with confident and persistent. "Maybe you should think you never even had sons." The old man bites his tongue, nodding his head hysterically. "Nikaidou, you know very well that we will need a perfect, full breed heir to take on the role of the Mafia Lord." The man says, "How do I know, How can you prove, that this young man here is the solution?" He asks, "I know, with my heart." Nikaidou replies, turning back to his lover, smiling. "Alright, then let me ask this man some questions." Ivan turns from his grandsom and stood, face to face with the pink princess, disgusted.

"Can you support him?" Ivan asked a stern serious look made the weather quite chilling it was hard to breathe. "I can." Mikoto answers. "Makes you think you can survive a life with us?" The man sneers, "You think you can just prance in and have a happily ever after? That's not what life is sweet cheese, it's a matter of life and death every day for you." Nikaidou took a short glance at his lover concerned, but still saw the unwavering persistence in his heart. "I know its not. But I'm willing to." The old man threw his smoke pipe onto the floor, throwing quite a tantrum. "You're all fools! What makes you think love will pull you through everything in life?" Mikoto's eyes squinted as they kept their direction to the carpet, his ears still perked listening to all the insults the man had to offer. "Love is not everything. Love won't pull you through hell and bring you to heaven. You're nothing but a fool to follow love!" The boy's ears had perked for the last time, his feet immediately reacted. He stood up, his fingers clenching into his palm, and his eyes speaking everything in his mind. "If you truly loved someone you'd know how I feel!" Everyone present in the room stood shocked. Ivan exhaled, "How dare you!" He rose his hand, but Mikoto did not turn his eyes away in fear. "Mikoto!" Nikaidou shouted, "Have you loved someone to the extent their own family hated you? To the point you could've died of suffocation!" Ivan ceased his hand in the air, his eyes staring at the boy's expression. Mikoto's eyes slowly watered, his hands wiping them away like a man, staring at the old man in the eye determined. "If you did you'd know how I feel right now!"

The old man retreated to the farthest corner of the lounge, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, grunting with fursturation. "Dammit." He moans, "Fine, I'll give you a chance." The pink haired princess stared confused, his eyes still watering with his tears. "Its going to be lessons of nobility for the rest of your summer young man. By the end of the summer and you're not what I want, you'll be dismissed. But if you succeed, I'll accept you." Mikoto scoffs, "I don't need lessons to prove that I'm worth it!" He shouts. "What?" Ivan hissed. "Because I clearly don't my kids to grow up not knowing what true love is!" Makio stared at her husband waiting for a response, then glanced back at this young man who was mentally strong enough to against such a lord. "You don't understand love cause you've already forgotten what love really is!" Ivan's last nerve snapped, "That's it!" He rose his hand and with only miliseconds away from Mikoto getting hurt, someone grabbed ahold of the man's hand. "How dare you!" He turned and to his surprise, his wife stood before him. "Makio!" The old woman stepped closer to the two, her chin high with pride, hair tied back, back straight like a real lady. Her hands nicely wrapped together as she smiles down at Mikoto. "Mikoto-Chan right?" She asks. The nods surprised, "I am Makio." Her arms extend, embracing the child into her arms. "Welcome to the family." Ivan stared his eyes bewildered his veins popping one at a time. "M-M-M-Makio! What's the meaning of this?" He shouts. The woman's hand reaches out and immediately slams it down roughly onto the old man's head. "SHUT UP! You're 64 for god's sake!" Makio yelled. Everyone froze their spines suddenly frozen from fear, their eyes not leaving the raging Makio as she beat the heck out of her husband. "We'll expect you for breakfast tomorrow ok Mikoto?" Makio smiles, her right arm squeezing onto her husband's neck. Shocked and frightened Mikoto nods when Nikaidou took him by the shoulder and led him out of the room. "Best not stay in there while grandma throws a tantrum."

The doors close and Makio releases her husband. "Woman! What on earth are you doing?" The man shouts, watching his wife sit down and taking off her earrings. "Answer when I'm talking to you!" He shouted. "Aish, you're such a wimp Ivan." Makio rolled her eyes, "Say what?" The man shouts, "That boy is just like you, haven't you noticed?" She asked, pouring out a cup of tea. Ivan's eyes blinked, pondering of what his wife was trying to make out. "Remember when we were in our prime years." She said, after a sip of tea. "Your parents didn't allow you to marry a girl with no name." She chuckles, "You were the golden prince of the Eagle industry and I was an ordinary red head with two beautiful sisters. But from them you didn't choose, instead you chose me." Makio turns to her husband smiling, her hands on his cheeks. "Your parents hated that. But still we fell in love right?" She giggled, "You swore you'd give me a life I wouldn't regret. Even without your father's inheritance of the Eagle Industry, you brought up your own line." The old man listened carefully to every word, slowly memories started to flow back into his mind as his wife rested herself on his shoulder. "You gave me a son, and he gave us four beautiful grandsons. What more do you want?" Makio asked. "You're no different from Mikoto-Chan. Fighting for what he loves and not giving up." She sat up, her hand on his chest frowning sadly this time. "But now you're no different from that old man who spat in your soup." Sad and disappointed Makio stood up and walked out of the lounge and up the stairs, leaving her husband appalled and regretful. Ivan lit up his smoke pipe but hadn't the urge to smoke then.

Minutes went by as Makio sat in front of her mirror stand, gazing at the memorial photos of her son when he was younger. The doors slowly opened and Ivan walked in, his wife turning around and seeing him. "I'm sorry Makio." He old man wimpers walking over with a tint of bashfulness in his voice, "I had forgotten what it was like to be in love." Makio smiles her eyes not leaving her husband's while she extended her hand out. "Come here sweetheart." The two embrace one another smiling, "I'll give that boy a chance I suppose." The man grunts, "His name is Mikoto Ivan." The woman chuckles. "Right right." Makio glances up at her husband carefully placing a kiss onto his wrinkled cheek bone smiling. "I love you." Makio giggled. Ivan's eyes wide and his cheeks flushed with a rosy pink color. "Women." He mutters. The two smile with each other, dancing the evening away, falling in love all over again. 3

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	10. Epiloque

_Bride of the Mafia lord_

A/N: Yay! Story is complete! Hoped you guys liked it! :D

**EPILOGUE!**

Double doors opened on the streets of Beverly Hills, a group of men in black make their way out of a secret-safe-house wearing on their awesome-hot shades. "Boss, its safe." One man says. A tall, handsome-looking man steps out. White suit, black shades, and blond spikey hair swaying to the side of his face. The man sighs, "Finally its over." He said disgusted while throwing a black briefcase to one of his men. "Lets get that money home, then I can relax on the sofa." The man snickers. His men laugh along with him as they walk down the street toward the long, black limo. But then something stopped the boss in his tracks, making him hault to a stop. His hand pressed against a glass window, his other hand slowly pushing down the shades for a clearer view. And there in the window a beautiful, sexy, glittery red gown. Heart-shaped neck line, mermaid tail, ruffles at the bottom, and quite a few detailing on the dress. Ruby red shoes to go along with the set, ruby jewelry set, with the same designed clutch at the side. "Its perfect." He murmured to himself, his men watching him with curiousity in the air. "Uhhh boss? The limo's?" One asked, "Shh, let him be." An older man says, "No one interferes with a man's shopping." He laughs, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it on. "Go ahead boss, we'll wait." The boss stares to his men than back in the shop, "OK!" Clapping his fists together the man makes it into the shop leaving half of the group appalled. "Wha?" The first asked, "He's shopping for the mistress." Another says, "Boss is still head-over-heels for her." They chuckle, "You'll understand when we head home kiddo, since you're still a newb at this." The newly recruited mafia stare at his superiors in baffled thoughts. It took a while for the boss to gather the things he saw suitable from perfume, to toys, and from toys to accessories. "Alright! Lets go!" Nikaidou heaves the shopping bags onto his men then making his way down the sidewalk, he smiles. "Gosh, the kids are gonna looovve these." The men laugh.

Meanwhile. . .

A 5 year old child stares out the window, his hands on the window sill with his lips pressed at the glass. A bored looking child he was, along his side was another much smaller child. With a pacifier in his mouth, reflecting his brother's movements was this boy's top priorty. "Ma! When will daddy come home?" He asked angrily. "Soon honey, soon." A voice says. Turning around the window, sitting in the center of the lounge was Mikoto. Sitting on his 18th birthday present arm chair, lined with golden thread and red cushions. Yarn in a basket and knitting needles going out and through the lines. "Soon, daddy'll be home soon." He kept saying, trying his best not to smile all the time. "But Ma you said that last time." The boy muttered, stepping off of the window sill and onto the floor. "Da at wok?" The youngest asked, his hand tugging onto his mother's dress. "Yes sweetpea." Mikoto giggles, taking the child in his arms and then onto his lap. "Patience Aidou." Mikoto says, taking up small knitted stuff toys and playing with the 2 year old boy. Aidou watches his mother play with his brother and pouts, his eyes with a sad look, his hands fondling their fingers. Mikoto watches his son and sighs, "How about some fruit on the porch?" He asks and instantly his son beams with a light no one could describe. "Yeah yeah yeah!" he shouts, jumping up and down and pulling onto his mother's dress. "C'mon momma!" The boy calls, pulling his mother out of her chair, "Alright alright." Mikoto laughs, his hands being pulled by both Aidou and his brother Cain. "Poch Poch! Fwuit fwuit!" Cain shouts, his hand in the air, as his small hands pull the doors opened. Mikoto carefully whips up a fancy plate of fresh fuits cut up with kebob sticks and a small bowl of honey for the dipping. "So when daddy come home, you can see." Mikoto says, sitting down beside his sons then watching them eat. They ate quickly onto their kebob sticks with watermelon, apples, along with pappaya and cantelope. And just minutes later the three heard the noise of the gates opening with a black limo coming through the gateway. "Mama! Da's home!" Aidou shouts, standing up and running out onto the pavement with bare feet the boy calls, "Da!"

Limo doors open, mafia boss steps out, arms opened large and wide. The clasping of body to body as father and sons embrace each other. "Have you two been good to your ma?" Their father asked, "ya ya!" Cain squealled while being lifted in the air and onto his father's shoulders. "Good!" Nikaidou lifts his boys into the air, one on each shoulder. The boys heaved and hoed on their father's shoulders, calling out and laughing. "Ma made fwuity tweats!" Cain shouts, "That sounds tasty, go on and eat." The father whispers, gently placing his children back onto the floor as they rushed back into the cool floored mansion. "They grow up so fast." The man says watching his sons disappear into the kitchen. "Not fast enough though," Mikoto chuckles bringing his arms around his husband sighing a sigh of relief, "I was so worried you got caught up on bad business." Mikoto whispered, a sense of concern in his voice as his fingers clenched onto his husband's arms. Nikaidou smiled gently, cradling his wife his lips grazing lightly over the tips of Mikoto's hair. "Silly, you insult your husband." The man joked popping a giggle out of Mikoto's lips. "You're right, you're the awesome mafia lord." Mikoto bluffed, lifting one leg in the air, leaning his weight onto his husband. Arms strong and tight, Nikaidou swings his wife around in a circular motion. "I got something for you." Nikaidou whispers. And sure enough his men came entering into the room, presenting wrapped gifts big as a house. Mikoto's jaw hangs loose while their children play along, "Ma! Da got us presents!" Aidou cheerfully squealed. Eyebrows knit with a playful glare Mikoto turns back to his husband and scoffs, "Seriously?" Nikaidou shrugs showing off his big pearly whites, "I just want you to look perfect." He says quickly stealing a kiss. "Stupid." Mikoto smiles. "Boys! Should I give daddy his present too then?" The mother asked turning to his boys who were hysterically clapping their hands. "Ya ya! Tell da ma!" They shouted, pulling at their clothes. Nikaidou stares oblivious then back to his wife, now with his arms around his husband's neck. "I'm pregnant." Eyes wide with wonder with a frown that suddenly cracked and turned into a goofy old smile.

And They Lived Happily Forever and Ever and never ending. . .


End file.
